Wizard Wars
by KailyKiss
Summary: Dumbledore is dead. The Minestry is destroyed. And the only two who can save all, just can't get along. P.S. The rating is between T and K plus.
1. Lucas And Lea

A/n Ok, here goes nothing!

Chapter 1.  
Lucas and Lea

Beep, beep, beep went the alarm clock. Groaning Lucas turned over. He looked at the clock. 8 am. Again he had forgotten to turn off his alarm! And it was a holiday! Lucas groaned again and went back to sleep.

Three hours later...

"Lucas! It's 11! Almost noon! Get out of bed!" Ginny called from downstairs. Lucas, half asleep, heard her coming up the stairs.

"Lucas! I'm tired of yelling!" Ginny said bursting into his bedroom. She pulled his covers off. "Get going!"

"Five more min-"

"No! Now!"

Sleepily Lucas slipped out of bed. He turned to Ginny: "Do we have to go to Aunt Lunas' birthday? You know I hate Lea."

"We have to! No arguments! Now get dressed, we don't want to be late!" Ginny answered sternly.

Lucas took a quick shower, and put on a clean shirt. Why did he have to be cousins with Lea? Why? What everyone should know about Lea was that she was the best student in the Order. Most children where taught by members of the Order. After Hogwards had been burned down and Albus Dumbeldore had been killed there had been no school to go to. So members of the Order volunteered to teach the children.  
This was working out fairly well, if you overlooked the fact that Lea was the best student. Lea had always been the teachers pet. Actually everyones' pet. She did what she was told, every time, anywhere, and always! Lucas didn't. Maybe that was why Lea hated him so much.  
The only thing they had in common was that both where adopted, and knew nothing about their parents.

"Lucas!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Lea picked up her brush and looked at it. Today was her moms birthday. Well, not really her mom. Miserably Lea continued to stare at her brush. How could they do this to her? Although she had not seen Lucas in four years, she assumed he hadn't changed one bit. She assumed that he would still tease her about being class best.

"Lea?" A voice brought her back to the real world.

"What?" she hastily answered.

"The guests are arriving!" Uncle Rons' voice came from downstairs.

Already? Lea thought. Quickly she brushed her honey brown curls. She pulled on her new green dress that matched her eyes. Next she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. Then she ran downstairs.

* * *

Lucas glanced around himself. Most guests where from the Order. He knew all of them. After Voldemort had killed so many people, many of the Order members had drawn back because of danger. He knew Ginny would never leave the Order. But he would never have guessed that-

"Hello Lucas." a stiff voice brought him back. It was Lea. She had grown quite a bit and now was only a inch shorter that Lucas. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Um, Lea." For a few moments neither one knew what to say.

Finally Lea broke the silence: "So, how's Ginny?"

"Fine." Lucas replayed.

"How's your owl Eddie?", still trying to make a conversation.

"Fine."

This conversation was leading nowhere. They both knew it.

"Well, I think I should um see if any of the guests need more drinks." Lea said.

What a stupid excuse, but at least he wouldn't have to talk to Lea, Lucas thought. He left her with asimple nod.

* * *

Finally free! Lea made her way through the guests, towards the porch. As she stepped outside she deeply breathed in, the warm sunny air. As she had assumed, Lucas was _still _the idiot she had known four years ago. She made a movement with her hand and a Wildberry Smoothie appear in her hand. It was _very _advanced magic to let things appear in your hand.

She began to gulp down her smoothie. Now she felt better.

Aunt Ginny stepped out on the porch. She stood next to Lea for a few minutes.

"So, did Lucas say something that upset you?" she asked.

"No."

"Good. Then I guess you won't mind staying with us for a few weeks!" Ginny said happily.

"What?" Lea almost dropped her smoothie.

"Jep. Your parents are going on a trip to Alaska and you're staying with me and Lucas."

Lea was stunned. Stay with Lucas for the rest of the summer? Impossible to think of!

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked worried.

"I hope." Lea gulped.

"Well, then you should pack your things! Your parents are leaving tomorrow morning." she said brightly. Ginny left the porch.

Live with _Lucas _for the rest of the summer? Lea still could not move. Why was faith so terrible? Why? She kept on wondering for the rest of the day.

A/n Keep the reviews coming!


	2. The New Order of the Phoenix

A/n Ready for takeoff!

Chapter 2.

The New Order of the Phoenix

Grumpily Lea pulled her suitcase after her. Her parents had already left. Ginny was supposed to come any minute. She sat down in the livingroom, thinking dark thoughts to herself. But after a while she stopped herself. "Anger is the path to the dark side", Professor Changs' voice echoed in her head. "Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." For a wile she just sat there thinking about that.

Plop!

Aunt Ginny had just apparated right next to her. "Hi." she said brightly.

"Hey." Lea forced a small smile.

"I see you have packed. So we'll be off shortly!"

"Ok, I just need to say goodbye to Harriet." Lea ran to the kitchen. There sat her Tawny Owl, Harriet on top of the Fridge. She came whooshing down when she saw Lea.

Lea gently stroke Harriets' soft feathers. "I'll miss you." she whispered. Harriet just looked at her.

Quickly Lea ran back to Ginny.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

They both apparated at the same time.

* * *

Plop. Plop. Ginny and Lea apparated not at Ginnys' house but in the Burrow. 

Voldemort had taken serious actions, and all the members of the Order had to work from morning until dark.

After the Head Quarters had burned down, Molly and Arthur had offered their home to be the new Head Quarters. Now they all lived there (Most of the time.).

Whoosh! Five people rushed by Lea. They didn't even have time to say "Excuse me".

"I'll ask mom if you can have my old bedroom." Ginny said happily. She was glad to be home.

"Ok." Lea replayed dryly.

She and Lucas would probably be the only "underage" people in the whole Order. All the other kids lived at home, where it was safer.

Lea looked around herself, seeing not much of her childhood memories. Years ago, everything had stilled been "old fashioned" at the Burrow. Now, the latest technology had to be used, for "The Voldemort Case" , as Lea called it.

She too, had been preparing. Not for a battle, but for her reception to the Order. Now that she was eighteen, she was eligible to join the Order. All it would take was a test from the Heads.

Even though her parents could not be there, Aunt Ginny would be there. And Lucas.

"Lea? Hello? Earth to Lea!"

"Huh?" Lea looked around herself bewildered. It was Ginny.

"The last meeting for today has just ended. Let's get dinner."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

Lucas filled his plate. His grandma was just the best cook! Pork, mashed potatoes, beans, cooked carrots, pumpkin pie, and lots of other food had been prepared. Anyone who didn't know Mrs. Weasly, might think they were celebrating Thanksgiving early. 

Most members took second and third helpings. All except Lea. Lucas chuckled to himself. After one girl from the Order classes had brought a muggle magazine, all the girls had thought they were too fat. Even Lea. Now all of them watched carefully what they where eating.

"So Lucas. I heard you have your reception on Saturday." Prof. Chang said.

"Um, yeah."

"Congratulations! I'm sure you'll pass the test. It's quite easy."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, I think I better not tell you." Lucas gave a little groan.

* * *

After dinner Lea and Lucas both helped with the dishes. For a while neither one said anything, they both silently wiped dishes. 

"So, are you excited?" Lea asked.

"What?" Lucas had no clue what she was talking about.

"Tomorrow! Our reception!" Lea cried.

"Oh, that. Yeah. But nervous fits better." What the world was he saying?

"Me too." Lea said, "But just a little." she quickly added.

"Same here."

"What in the world are you doing?" Lea cried.

"Huh?" Lucas replayed stupidly.

"Give me that!" Lea snatched the plate from Lucas' hand.

"What did I do wrong?"

Lea examined the plate carefully. "There!" she yelled. She pointed at a spot that wouldn't go away. Lucas had tried to rub it off violently.

"You're supposed to spray it with this stuff if it won't come off!" She held a green plastic under his nose.

"Sorry."

Lea gave a small groan.

Well, she's still the same old picky Lea, Lucas thought.

* * *

As Lea sank into her bed she quickly noticed that something was wrong. Suddenly a giant green frog jumped from under her covers. Lea shirked. 

Her bedroom door opened and Lucas stuck his head in. "Anything wrong?" he asked with a sly grin.

"You!" Lea cried.

"Jep. Me." And he slammed the door.

In no time Lea was out of bed and in the hallway. But Lucas was already up the stairs.

"I'll get you for that, Lucas Weasly!" she yelled.

Lucas only stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you little-" Lea stooped quickly. A hand was on her shoulder. She turned around to see Prof. Thomas stare down at her.

"Lea? Don't you know better that to run around in a house, full of sleeping people?"

"I'm sorry sir." Lea said quietly. Then she slipped back into her bedroom. She had never been this embarrassed.

She slipped back into bed, thinking of a revenge plan.

A/n Review! And thank you!


	3. Surprise, surprise

A/n Lights, Camera, ACTION!

Chapter 3.

Surprise Surprise!

Lea sat up straight in her bed. This was the day! Reception Day! But then her excitement turned into panic. What was the spell she was going to perform?

Quickly she pulled her spell book out of her backpack. Lea flipped through the pages. And there it was. The Invisibility charm. "With this spell you can turn yourself invisible for a few seconds, to gain time in battle.", Lea read out loud.

"Lets' try this thing."

"Invesio!" she cried.

But as Lea looked down at herself, she was still visible. As she looked in her mirror there was nothing left of her. Then suddenly with a tiny _Plop _she was Lea once more.

"It worked!" she squealed. "It worked! It worked!" Lea hopped around her room like a child.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lea called.

It was Lucas. "What do you want feather brain?" Lea asked in her most dangerous voice.

With a innocent smile Lucas answered: "Grandma said to tell you to come down and eat breakfast."

"Tell her I'll be right down."

"Okey."

* * *

Lucas shook his head as he went down the stairs. Sweet, old Lea. Still as hostile as ever. 

The kitchen smelled wonderful. Scrambled eggs, potatoes, coffee, freshly beaked bread and pancakes. Lucas' stomach grumbled although he had already had breakfast. Only to be out of Leas' way.

"Lucas! Mind not touching that hot stove." Grandma scolded.

"Oh, I'll be careful."

At the age of six he had burned himself on that stove. And now, even years after that Grandma liked to warn him.

Lea came into the kitchen. In her arms, her copy of _Attack and Defense: Level 3. _She gave Lucas a grim look and sat down with some of the Order members.

"Grandma? Can I have some more pancakes?" Lucas asked.

"Gracious child!" Grandma cried. "Haven't you just had breakfast?"

"Please!" Lucas gave her a puppy look.

"Take some, and then get out of here!" she growled.

Grinning Lucas took a stack of pancakes, and went out into the garden. There, his uncles played Quidditch. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Fleur, Kate, Ali and Angelina at the porch table.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Kate asked him.

"Mo." Lucas answered with his mouth full of pancakes. "Maven't meem mer mall morming."

"Hey Lucas!" Fred yelled. (Or was it George?) "Swallow the next time before you speak."

"I will. Can I play too?"

"Then we'll need another player." Bill said.

"Why not try Lea?" Fleur asked.

"Erm, sorry Fleur. Lea doesn't like Quidditch."

"Why not? She's your-" Charlie cleared his throat. "Er, cousin." Fleur finished.

"Lea doesn't like blue eyes and broken bones."

Fred and George grinned at each other. Lucas didn't see anything funny, but he did not ask them.

"Who'll then play?" Bill asked impatiently.

"Too bad Ron's not here. He'd be a great keeper." Again Fred and George grinned.

"I'll play." Angelina said.

"But you haven't played in years." George said.

"What do you mean by that?" Angelina shot back.

"You played Quidditch?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. For Gryffindor." Angelina replied coldly.

"Okey. Angelina will be Chaser on my team." Bill said. "And Lucas will be Seeker."

That left Charlies' team with him as Seeker, Fred as Keeper and George as Chaser. They played for about an hour, (Bills' team 140 : Charlies' team 160) when Grandma called for Lucas to come in and prepare for the reception.

"But-" Lucas started.

"No buts! Lea's already dressed."

* * *

It was just like Lucas to wait until the last minute. As he went past her, Lea grinned. 

"Grandma, can I have more tea?" she asked. On the outside she looked as clam as ever, but on the inside she was about to explode.

"Of cause. I can still remember my reception to the Order. And almost everyone eles'. Let me see, Cho Chang, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron Ginny, Luna, Dean Thomas, Fleur, Kate, Angelina, Allison, Lavender Brown, Lupin, Lilly Potter, James Potter, Ha-"

"Ready Grandma!" Lucas raced into the kitchen.

"Good, then lets go downstairs."

With downstairs she meant the cellar. Down there was all the equipment you would need to fight any dark wizard in the world. Now they even used muggle devices to fight the Dark Lord.

"Lea, you're first. Go on!" Grandma waved her in the room. And then the door, closed behind Lea.

* * *

Lucas stood frozen, next to his Grandma. Seconds turned into minutes. And then: 

_BANG!_

The whole house shook. Voices yelled upstairs. The basement door flew open and ten wizards and witches ran out. All had their wands pulled out. After then came Lea.


	4. Not Hermione

A/n Let's go!

Chapter 4.

Not Hermione

"What happened?" Lea yelled.

"I don't know! We were just standing here!"

"I think we better stay down here." Grandma said, quietly.

"And not find out what's going on up there? I don't think so!" Lucas cried. "You coming?"

"Sure." Lea replied. Together they ran upstairs.

Clouds of dust were everywhere. Lucas ran to the person nearest to him. It was Professor Chang.

"What's going on?" he yelled over the shouting.

"Attack! Grab wands and fire at every Death Eater you see!" Professor Chang yelled back.

Lucas and Lea drew their wands. Lea flew down the hall into the kitchen. Lucas looked around himself. With the dust everywhere, he could hardly see a thing.

"Lumos." He whispered. The bright light made him squint. Suddenly a Death Eater flew right at him, his wand raised.

"Petrificus Totalus" Lucas yelled. The Death Eater fell over backwards.

Lucas wasted no time and ran to the livingroom. Death Eaters and Members of the Order were scattered about, and curses flew faster than you could watch.

"Stupor!" Lucas cried at the Death Eater nearest to him.

"Thanks!" Professor Thomas yelled. "Impedimenta!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucas fired again.

After a while it was too much for Lucas, and he escaped into the kitchen. Death Eaters were everywhere. Most of them were unconscious. Lucas saw one who was still up grab Lea. Lea shook terribly.

"Help!" she yelled.

Lucas suddenly felt anger in him, like he had never experienced it before.

"Let her go." he yelled at the Death Eater.

"Why should I?" he asked smirking. You could see silver blond hair under his hood. (That should say enough)

"Impedimenta!" Lucas yelled. The Death Eater let go of Lea and fell to the floor.

"Thank you." Lea whispered.

"No problem." For a tiny second he felt the urge to kiss her, but he shook that urge right out of his head.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lea yelled as she stormed past Lucas.

It was Lea. His cousin. Lucas told himself. He could _not _fall in love with his own cousin! And especially not Lea!

"Protego!" Lea yelled. "What are you doing? That Death Eater almost got you!" Lucas saw a Death Eater laying unconscious right next to him.

"Sorry." he yelled back.

"Now we're even." Lea called. She ran to the kitchen door and locked it. Lucas did the same with the door to the livingroom. They had seven Death Eaters locked into the kitchen. That should help the Order.

"Impedimenta!" Lea yelled at a Death Eater that had awoken. "How many do you think there are? Death eaters. I mean."

"Probably two dozen. Maybe even three."

"Bombada!" a voice cried outside the livingroom door.

_Bang_

The kitchen door exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. Lucas and Lea ducked just in time.

"Lets go." Lucas whispered, nodding to the other door. He started to crawl. Lea followed.

"I wan every corner of this kitchen searched! Is that clear?" a tall, dark haired man shouted at some Death Eaters. They nodded, and began to spread.

"There are two children here!" one Death Eater shouted. His wand was pointed at Lucas, ready to fire.

"Let me see them!" The man walked over to them, with large, fast steps.

As he came nearer Lucas saw that he had black, untidy hair and green eyes, just like Lea and himself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you trying to escape?" he asked Lucas with a mocking tone.

"We'll fight you, if we have to." Lea said boldly. The wizards around them laughed.

"She's right, Potter." Lucas said. "If you haven't noticed it, this is Harry Potter, then man who betrayed the Order." Lucas said to Lea.

Leas' mouth opened, but nothing came out. And for the first time Potter turned his attention on her. He gasped.

"Out! Out! Everybody out!" he yelled at the Death Eaters. A little surprised they followed his orders. When everyone was out Potter yelled: "Silencio!" Lucas had to close his mouth and not say a thing.

Potter turned to Lea, with a new expression on his face. It almost looked like love.

"Hermione." he whispered. He took one of Leas' hands and covered it in his.

"Let me go!" Lea shirked. She drew her hand back.

"Hermione, I know you're mad at me, but will you please listen. I love you with all my heart. Now that I have all the power I need, we can rule together. We can overthrow Voldemort. He is too confident. We could rule together. Just you and me."

Lucas felt the spell wearing off. In a few seconds he could talk again.

"What is wrong with you? I'm not Hermione and I don't want to rule the Wizard World!" Lea whispered, her voice shaking. Potter took her hand again, and kissed it.

"Please Hermione! Don't play with me! Just come along! They won't hurt you. You'll be with me." He pulled her up.

"I want to stay here!" Lea yelled. "I want to stay here with Lucas!" She pulled away from him, and wrapped her arms around Lucas.

The spell had worn. Lucas could talk again. He looked at Lea and pulled her into his arms.

Potters' face turned dark. "Let her go." he hissed. But Lucas held on even tighter.

"I said: Let her go!" he yelled. His wand now pointed at Lucas. Lea pulled out of Lucas' arms and placed herself in front of Lucas. Potter lowered his wand.

"If you want to kill Lucas, you'll have to kill me too." she said.

"Hermione I couldn't kill you. You know I couldn't." he put his wand away. "If you come with me, I'll go."

Lea didn't budge. Lucas pulled his own wand. Potter couldn't see that.

"Stupor!" Lucas yelled. But the spell missed, it's target.

"So you want to fight." he smirked. "Lets say the winner keeps Hermione." Potter pulled his wand again.

"I'm not Hermione!" Lea yelled at him. "I'm Lea!"

"But you have to be." Potter replied.

"She's not!" Lucas cried.

"Sorry darling." Potter said, his wand pointed at Lucas. "Avada Kedavra!"


	5. Potters Wife

A/n Action!

Chapter 5.

Potters wife

Lucas ducked. The spell had missed him.

"Lucas!" Lea pulled herself away from Potter. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hermione! Come back over here!" Potter yelled.

"Hasn't she already told you? She not Hermione." Lucas cried.

"But she has to be!" Potter cried back.

"Stupor!" Lea yelled. But the spell missed Potter easily.

"Hermione! I've not come here to play games!"

Lea looked at Lucas and then at Potter. If she didn't do as Potter said, he might kill Lucas. Lea made her decision. She wrapped her arms around Lucas and whispered: "I love you."

"What?" Lucas asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

"You heard me: I love you." With that she pulled his head down and kissed him, right on the mouth.

For what seemed like hours they stood there. As they broke apart Lea smiled up at him. Lucas smiled back.

"Crucio!" Potter yelled at Lucas. Lucas screamed. Lea yelled. And Potter laughed. This had not been her plan!

Lucas fell down. Potter used that chance. He grabbed Lea and escaped through the doorway. Lea counted eighteen Death Eaters. They all stared.

"Potter, what are you doing with her?" one asked.

"She's coming with us." he replied sharply.

The Death Eater that had attacked Lea before stepped forward.

"But she's a member of the Order." he said.

"Not anymore. Right Hermione?" They all stared at her. Lea bit her lip. "Hermione?" Potter said coldly.

"Hermione?" the Death Eater said. "That muddblood who was the best in our year?"

"Do not call her a muddblood." Potter said.

"I'm not muggle-born! I'm a half- blood!" Lea cried. Just as quickly, she shut her mouth.

"Wait a second." the Death Eater said. "You're the one that attacked me before."

"And you're the one, who almost killed me." Lea replied.

"What?" Potter yelled. "Malfoy! You almost killed my wife?"

"I'm not your wife!" Lea cried, the same time as the Death Eater named Malfoy said: "I didn't know."

"Can we get going? The Dark Lord awaits us." one of the Death Eaters said.

"Okey." Potter yelled. "Move out!" All the Death Eaters left. For the first time, Lea was alone with a dark wizard, who believed she was his wife.

"Now let me get a good look at you." he mumbled. "Goodness! You haven't changed at all."

"Please, let me go. I'm not your wife. I'm only eighteen."

"Rubbish." He forced Lea into a kiss. It seemed to last hours. But it was not as bad as she had expected. The kiss she had shared with Lucas, had been similar.

"Come on. I'll get you home first. Now I live in a mansion. Without house-elves, that is."

"I don't want to go!" Lea wailed. "I want to go back to Lucas."

"Oh, your little friend. Hermione, he works for the Order. He's our enemy."

"I'm not on your side."

"Let her go Harry." Ginny had entered the room. "She's not who you think she is."

"Leave. I'm not going to loose her again." he pulled his wand.

"Lea?" Ginny said calmly. Lea pushed Potters arm aside and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas sat up straight. He saw Lea running toward him. 

"Lea." he whispered. He had a bad wound on his chest.

"Don't speak. You lost too much blood." she looked at the wound.

"Do-do you..."

"Hush." She whispered something and bandages wrapped themself around the wound.

"We have to stop Potter." Lucas gasped.

"It's alright. Ginny's taking care of him."

"We have to help her." He tried to stand up, but Lea pushed him back down.

"Lea?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really love me?"

Lea looked at him in surprise. Then she smiled.

"Of cause." She patted his head.

"No I mean do you _really _love me?"

"Maybe." she said. "I don't know. That kiss didn't feel right."

"Yeah. I think so too."


	6. Ginny vs Harry

A/n This is the first time I'm writing from someone else's point of view. Ginnys'.

Chapter 6.

Ginny vs. Harry

Harry pulled his wand. Ginny pulled hers.

"Harry, I've not come to fight you."

"But you know you want to." he replied, smirking. "Revenge. Right? For betraying the Order."

"Don't mock me." Ginny said sharply. She took a step forward.

"You know you can't win against me." Harry also stepped forward. "Ginny, lets not fight."

"No! Lets!" Ginny cried. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry leaped to the side.

"Is that all you got?" Harry asked. "Gin, I know all your spells. And I know even more curses than you could count."

Right, Ginny thought, Maybe if I keep him busy, I can catch him by surprise.

"So," Ginny started. "I see you have met Lea."

"Ginny, you and I both know that, that was Hermione."

Ginny smiled. Harry knew nothing.

"Oh, you think?" Keep him busy. Keep him busy. "Did you use a potion to make you look younger? Because you haven't changed since the last time we met. And that was eighteen years ago."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

"'Really, Harry. You do need to work on the accuracy of your spell casting.'" Ginny quoted Hermione.

"Shut up." Harry growled. "Don't you dare to say another word about Hermione."

Through the doorway, Ginny could see Lucas and Lea. Lea was taking care of Lucas.

"Don't tell me to 'shut up'. I'm not the one who tried to kidnap an eighteen year old."

"She's not eighteen!"

Lucas and Lea stood up and snuck up behind Harry. Ginny grinned. Just as Lucas raised his wand, Harry fired a spell backwards.

"Impedimenta." he sais in a almost board tone. The spell hit poor Lucas in the chest. Lea raced to Ginny.

"You okey." Ginny asked. Lea nodded. "Garb Lucas and go downstairs."

"She stays!" Harry yelled.

"Go Lea." Ginny whispered. But as Lea past Harry he stunned her.

"I won't kill him if I can take her." His wand pointed at Lucas. Ginny almost cried.

"Go ahead." She knew that Lea was save with Harry, as long as he believed she was Hermione. The important thing was Lucas now.

"Thank you." Harry said, with a fake smile. He scooped Lea up in his arms and apparated.

* * *

As Lea awoke she almost screamed. Where was she? This was not her bed, nor Ginnys' old one. And this was defiantly not a room she knew. It was all red. The bed was red, the pillows, the couch at the other end of the room. Had Ginny failed? Were was she? 

Then she noticed a letter under her pillow. She read:

_Dear Lea,_

_I had to let Harry take you. But don't worry. You're save with him, as long as you pretend to be his wife. Just do whatever you have to, to keep him in a good mood. This is your first assignment from the Order. Try not to fail. We'll come for you in about two days. Good Luck._

_Love, Ginny_

_A/n Lucas is already better. _

So this was Harry Potters mansion. And this was her first assignment from the Order. She could not fail.

Quickly she jumped out of the bed and burned the letter. If she must pretend to be married to Po- erm Harry she should practice now. But first her outfit. She still wore her robe. She checked the wardrobe. Men cloths.

"Well, seems to me, I must use magic." she mumbled.

She flicked her wand and magically the cloths moved aside and woman cloths moved into place.

Lea was pleased with herself. She had managed to get two pair of jeans, three tank tops. One in white, one in black and one in red. Also a blue jacket, a black spaghetti strap dress and a white t-shirt. For shoes she got two pairs of high heels (since she was not exactly tall.) one in black and one in red. As well as a pair of white slippers, and blue sneakers.

"That should do it." she said. She chose the black tank top with a pair of jeans and the white slippers.

Silently as a mouse, she tiptoed out the room. She went down a long hallway, until she reached the staircase. It's Showtime, Lea thought.


	7. The Potter Mansion

A/n One of my favorite chapters.

Chapter 7.

The Potter Mansion

Lea walked down the curved staircase. Halfway down she stopped. Taking a deep breath she called: "Harry?"

There was a moment of silence. Then: "I'm in the Library."

Now all I have to do is find the library, Lea thought. To her left was the livingroom. There was a door beside it and on the other wall, there were four doors. Lea decided to try the door next to the livingroom.

She knew at once that it was the Library. Bookcases were lined up at the wall. And at the end of the room Po- Harry sat in a big red chair. Lea gathered all her strength and walked over to him. She sat down in his lap, with a funny feeling in her stomach.

He put down his book and looked at her. She smiled. He smiled back. It was a normal smile. Not evil at all. And for one second Lea believed that there was good in him.

"Morning." she whispered. She forced herself to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning." he said back, and he kissed her on the nose. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Lea thought for a second and then answered: "You."

"Me? Well I can try to cook myself." They laughed.

Lea kissed him again, but this time on the mouth. Harry seemed so surprised, that Lea almost laughed.

"I wonder" she mumbled, kissing his neck. "if you still love me as much as you used to."

"'Cause I do." he pulled her tighter. He began to stroke her hair.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." he said, kissing her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Lucas argued with Ginny. 

"We have to go get her!" he yelled.

"She's fine with Harry. I know him." Ginny said angrily. "The furthest he would go, would be kissing."

"Doesn't everyone say, he has changed?"

"Lea won't allow it." Ginny said sharply.

To Ginny the conversation seemed over. But Lucas didn't think so. He blocked Ginnys' way.

"I have this feeling that she's not okey, or won't be." he said.

"Believe me. She'll be fine." Ginny pushed herself through.

* * *

Lea breathed deeply. She sat in the red bed. And stroke Harrys' untidy, black hair. He sat next to her, with only his boxers on. Lea had only removed her tank top. 

Harry spoke first: "Since when are you such a good kisser?"

"I changed." was Lea reply. She kissed the top of his head.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"You work for Voldemort now, right?" he looked at her sharply.

"Of cause." Then she added: "Anything to please you."

That satisfied him. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked again.

"Hmm. Pancakes sound good." she said. Harry rang a bell.

Seconds later a maid appeared. She looked crossly at Lea, who was now sitting in Harrys' lap and kissing his neck again.

"You rang sir?" she asked.

"Tell the cook, that we want some pancakes." he said lazily. She nodded, shot one more dark look at Lea and left.

"I think your maid has a crush on you." Lea mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me. Didn't you see how she looked at me?" Lea said.

"No. I had only eyes for you." he replied, kissing her again.

"Well, then look at her when she comes back. I'll go on kissing you."

When the maid returned, Lea forced herself to kiss Harry wildly. The maid placed the pancakes on a tray and set them in front of Harry, with a grim look on her face. Her expression turned even sourer when Lea began to feed Harry with her fork.

"You may leave." Harry dismissed her. He broke out laughing as soon as the door was closed.

"You were right, sweetie."he said. Lea though this was enough for now and slipped out of the bed. "Were are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I'll go shower." she said. With that she left him.

As she stood in the shower, Lea wondered how this Hermione could ever have loved him. And were was she now? She especially washed the places were Harry had touched her. She didn't think she could stand one more day of this. But she had to. She just had to.

* * *

Meantime Lucas had another argument, but this time with Professor Chang. 

"But I want to come too! I want to rescue Lea!" he cried.

"No Lucas! It's too dangerous."

"But it can't be more dangerous than that attack!"

"But we may even have to fight against the Dark Lord himself."

"But Lea's my cousin. I could go grab her, while you fight Potter."

"N-okey. But that is you only job! Got it? You only concentrate on Lea!"

"Yes, ma'am." Lucas grinned.


End file.
